Forbinen Love
by The Shadows in the Dark
Summary: Two Medicine Cats fall in love. (Short was bored)


Thrushwing, a light brown tabby tom

Cherryflower, a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Thrushwing was pacing by the border of WilliowClan when a shadow caught his attention, he then smelt the sweet scent of herbs in the air. "Cherryflower? Are you there?" He asked even though he knew it was her.

A beautiful tortoiseshell she cat soon appeared from the shadows. "Hello Thrushwing. How are things going with SageClan?" Cherryflower asked sweetly, her green eyes glowing in the pale moonlight.

"Things are going good, Sandstrike just kitted, you?" The light brown tabby asked, his tail twinding with hers, he then breathed in her scent.

"Thrushwing, we have to talk." The tortoiseshell mewed, ignoring his question, Thrushwing looked at her with a confusing look.

"What is it, can't two Medicine Cats be alone talking-" "I'm expecting kits!" Cherryflower mewed, she then started to cry. Thrushwing opened his mouth but no words came out. He then curled around her and started to purr softly.

"It's going to be okay. Does anybody else know?" Thrushwing asked her, his warm body warming her up on the cold winter night.

"I must keep it a secret to my clan. And when I have them, I'll give them for your clan to raise, it would raise too much attention to myself when I still have a kit belly." Cherryflower cried softly, she then breathed in the smell of Thrushwing and calmed down.

"Our kits will be perfect, they will be strong warriors, and when they are old enough, we will tell them together." Thrushwing purred softly trying to calm the worried queen.

Cherryflower then hurriedly went into a abandoned den and cried out in pain as low as she could. Soon a white she kit slid out. Cherryflower quickly started to lick it and it started mewing. Another came out, it was a calico tom. Soon the last one, a brown a white patch tom, came out. Cherryflower quickly ate the herbs she brought and the kits started to suckel. Cherryflower was so exhausted. She then started to purr as she fell asleep.

The bright light of the moon soon woke her up as she saw her three kits asleep, she then remembered she hadn't named them yet. "I'll name you Fallenkit," she purred to the calico tom, "and you Moonkit," she purred to the white she kit," and you will be Leafkit." She purred to the last kit, she then picked up the three of them in her jaws and slowly made her way to the Starfall, where Thrushwing was waiting, he fell asleep, but when he heard a twig break he woke up and saw Cherryflower with three kits.

"They are beautiful, have you named them yet?" Thrushwing asked, licking each of them as Cherryflower set them down.

"Yes, the calico tom is Fallenkit, the white she kit is Moonkit, and the brown tom is Leafkit. Hurry I need to get back, we must go our own ways. I'll miss you Thrushwing, please take care of my kits." Cherryflower then licked his cheek one last time and raced off for her clan without looking back, leaving Thrushwing with three newborn kits.

Thrushwing laid in his nest as he remembered that time. Fallenkit grew up to be Fallenleaves, a great warrior and leader of SageClan, while Moonkit chose to be medicine cat and she then got her name Moonflower, and little Leafkit got his warrior name Leafstorm. But one day while Cherryflower was collecting herbs, she was murdered by a traitor by the name of Snakefang. Thrushwing raced over to her when he saw her being attacked and when he killed Cherryflower, the mother of his kits, he attacked like all of StarClan and killed Snakefang, he then tried to save his mate but it was too late, he then stayed with her till a patrol of both clans came and saw Thrushwing crying over the body of the beautiful Cherryflower.

All of his kits were surrounding him as he laid in the elder's den, they were trying not to cry as they knew it was his time. Thrushwing smiled at his kit's as they listened to his story about their mother and father. "Fallenstar, Moonflower, and Leafstorm, I'm proud to call you my kits, and I know your mother has been watching you, and I'll be with her at last." The toms light in his eyes then started to fade. "I've always loved..." He then drifted off to StarClan, to meet his love of his life at last after years.


End file.
